Of Powdered Snow and Hot Chocoa aka The QA and KO
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: Summary inside 'cause I'm suddenly lazy. Rated M for later sexual activity. What else did you expect from my stories? Enjoy! And If you don't: !Yojne


Title: The K.O. and Q.A.  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor, other genres you can associate with me...Smut with a decent plot...

Summary: Anthroverse AU. While on a ski trip to the Jasper Mountains with her family and some friends, Kate meets an interesting Omega named Humphrey while shredding a mountain. She thinks he's just a cute face she'll never be able to talk to once she goes home. And then the incident happens... Don't worry, nothing to do with tragedy... Rated M for later.  
Enjoy!

I don't own AO!  
Chapter 1  
The Race

"Whoa!", Garth yelped as he cast a look down at the slope of the mountain they were on, stumbling with his skis and poles so as to ot slide down the side before he was ready, if he ever could be.  
Rolling her eyes, Kate Jones reached up with both hands, securing her refraction goggles in place and pulling her thermal scarf down enough to speak clearly, "Calm down, Cubby." That earned her a glare as Garth HATED when anyone but Lilly used their pet names, especially his. Not even his father could escape the glares sent his way for jokingly throwing the name around, "We're not going to die just going down a mountain. Me and Lilly will make it to the bottom and get some flowers for you."  
The glares ceased as Garth literally paled, the rustic color of his fur vanishing as he took in a shallow gasp through his own scarf.  
"Kate, stop doing that! You know he's afraid of heights-"  
"And bees, and Mom, and Mom when she's drinking, and every other thing he's afraid of.", Kate said with a roll of her neck as she moved closer to the edge of the platform of wood, stone and snow that served as the second highest peak of the mountain. Garth had only agreed to come up here so as to avoid the knowing smirk Kate kept giving him when someone mentioned the heights of Jasper's infamous unconquerable Mountains.  
She especially liked to bring up the rumor/legend/tale/myth that at the highest point of the mountain, one could see the curvature of the Earth and the occasional satellite...  
Okay the satellite part was all her attempt to fuck with Garth. And it worked.  
Hook.  
Line.  
Sinker.  
Not that far from the trio, a dark furred, rather short wolf was talking on his phone, "What! You can really see the curve of the Earth? That's so sick!", He must have been talking to some friends who were further up the mountain.  
"Oh fuck this!", Garth said as he struggled to turn himself around, only to end up skiing right to the slope, where a few others had just taken the plunge, "Fuck! Lilly help! I can't stop!", His skis were slowly passing the edge of the platform, and after the area just in front of his feet began to tilt down, Garth gave one final screech.  
"MOMMY!"  
"Hang on, Cubby!", Lily said as she forced herself to go faster and dove like a Peregrine Falcon over the edge, "Lilly's coming!"  
"'Bout time! Whoo!", Kate said as she herself went over the edge and used her poles to propel herself past Lilly so that she was just a yard behind...or rather in front of Garth, seeing as how he was somehow skiing backwards, screaming his head off the whole time.  
It took all the compassion in her to not point blindly behind him and yell 'TREE!'. It would have been so perfect for the moment, it truly would of.  
Oh well.  
Ducking down, she felt the wind resistance on her being lessen greatly as she dove past him and put her skis into the pizza position, slowing to where she was now tails length form Garth. With the speed of a pro, she whirled around counterclockwise and yanked Garth's tail in her spin enough to spin him around without screwing with his momentum. His screaming stopped with a small yelp of pain as he was safety going down the mountain. At top speed.  
Cue the screaming.  
With an evil chuckle, Kate put her skis back to the more desired french fry position and accelerated down the mountain, leaving Lilly to calm her piss coated boyfriend.  
As she sped down the mountain, catching the occasional adrenaline rush when she caught major air, Kate could hear some whoops and hollers nearing her at surprising speeds.  
Few people could keep up with her at this pace without losing it to fear.  
That's when a low whirling sound along with excited yelling caught her attention. Taking a careful glance over her left shoulder, Kate caught sight of several wolves on snow boards FALLING. And they weren't just falling straight to the slope of the mountain, no, they were falling at about the exact angle of the mountain's slope.  
Gliding with their speed and momentum. It was like everything just went into slow motion around her.  
Now Kate had seen some incredible feats on Mountains, some of which she'd done. But this was a whole new level of skill. It was something she couldn't do and she was an expert skier, not that she'd try out for winter Olympics but she'd bet she could place high on the score boards.  
What caught her attention the most was the lead wolf of the four, who was almost at the same speed as her, their board angled up to catch the wind and slow their decent. They wore green refraction goggles, no scarf to cover their grayish white muzzle, a thick grey thermal sweater, white winter pants that zipped to the sweater, and they wore the standard black snowboard shoes attaching them to a baby blue snow board covered in Omega markings.  
An Omega? Keeping pace with her while in the air?  
Oh, she was going to race them to the bottom if it killed her.  
These thoughts left her as she saw the wolfs touch down on the snow, low trails of the powered ice crystals trailing behind them. The lead wolf was now neck and neck with her as they were approaching the trees where sane people would slow down.  
Reaching up, she pulled down her scarf and yelled over the roaring winds, "Wanna race to the bottom?".  
The leader heard her, turning to acknowledge her, causing the wind to catch their hood and knock it back, revealing flowing, jaw-length black hair and bluish grey furred cheeks.  
"Loser buys the hot cocoa?", A male voice yelled back as the wolf smirked at her. So it was a male.  
Score!  
Without even having to answer, Kate put her scarf back up and made use of her skill and momentum. She started to win.  
As they entered the tree's, Kate didn't even bother to pizza her skis to slow for safe turns and maneuvers.  
Safe was for little princesses who dreamed.  
Kate was the Queen of this mountain. That was no dream.  
But apparently, this mountain had a King. And her opponent was just that.  
The two were a blur of insulation and dusty snow trails, skis moving her this way and that, snowboard taking him where he willed it to.  
Never had she had this much fun with other Alphas.  
They either couldn't match her skill, or couldn't match her will to win.  
But this Omega... This King... He was something else.  
He took dangerous dodges and turns like they were steps to breathing. It just came to him.  
She would so ask for his number. If her mom and dad didn't find out.  
And if Lilly didn't snitch.  
A mental chuckle echoed in her head as she ducked fallen tree and jumped another, moving as thought she were ice skating, the poles held tight to her sides to reduce wind resistance.  
Like Lilly would tell on her. The snow colored she-wolf still couldn't keep the cookie crumbs out of her bed.  
The thoughts of her sister left her as she broke the cover of the trees, the King Omega still neck and neck with her.  
This guy doesn't quit. She would never have expected this of an Omega. Sure, Omegas were known for their ability to see fun and goof off at any given time.  
But she wouldn't have guessed you could describe an Omega as competitive to this level. He looked absolutely relaxed, arms flung back to catch the wind, not even slowing with his tail limping going with the wind and power of his turns.  
They were nearing the bottom of the mountain, the sound of more people and the Chair Lift catching her ears.  
This was it. She was gonna win!  
"Thanks for the hot chocolate!"  
Wait! What?  
Before she could voice her question, the King Omega had already ducked low to the snow, his hands coming down in a hard, fast arch that sent him forward and a larger than expected plume of powered snow into the air behind him. He was fifty feet ahead of her in no time!  
Sixty!  
'This can't be happening!'  
Seventy feet ahead, thirty feet from the bottom!  
'No way!'  
Ninety feet! And-  
"I lost?", Her voice was low as she murmured through her scarf, slowing down as gravity took her the last hundred or less feet. Hearing the other three wolves catching up with winded voices and victory cheers for their friend as he unhooked himself from his board and stuck it in the snow next to him, hands tucked into his sweaters warming pockets.  
To make it a bit more awkward, Lilly(Chasing a giant snowball encased Garth), skid by, giving Kate a simple, "Nice race, Kate! Garth, hold your breath!", Before continuing down to stop her boyfriend from mowing down a pack of kids waiting for a ride on the Chair Lift.  
"Thanks. I think...", She said as she slid to a complete stop without even trying, the KO (King Omega) walking over with a warm smile and piercing blue eyes that made her feel naked...She wasn't naked was she?  
Thankfully her refraction goggles hid her blush as she looked down and removed her hood and scarf, revealing that she was indeed dressed and letting her Marie-gold blonde hair free.  
"Hey there, nice race.", The KO said, extending a gloved hand for her to shake, "Names Humphrey. Nice to meet you."  
Stiffly she shook his hand, eyes locked with his as she felt her trembling lips reply, "Nice to meet you too, H-Humphrey. M-my names... uh... Kate."  
Damn his blue eyes and their magic control of her brain's ability to comprehend and perform speech!  
"Well, I'd hate to be the barer of Bad News, Kate, but, uh...", He spoke gently as he rocked back on his heels and then on his toes, "It looks like you owe me and my buds some Hot Cocoa."  
This got a cheer from his friends, especially the tallest one with the most girth.  
"Extra chocolate or extra marshmallows?", It was the only think she could say without having to think or break eye contact. The sinfully blissful eye contact...  
"How 'bout me and you get to know each other first, over some warm Danishes? My treat?"  
For the first time in a two minutes, Kate blinked.  
"Sure... Humphrey. I'd like that..."  
A/N: I was seriously bored when I wrote this and I had a completely different idea for the original plot. Not to mention I came up with this idea around 10:20 am 1/25/14 and finished writing this at about 1:28 pm the same day. Hell, I'll incorporate the original idea into the next chapter if I can. And if you want me to continue... Do you want me to continue?


End file.
